The Sea Knows, Without Wind, Rain Wouldn't Fall
by daughterofmars
Summary: Michiru has the most beautiful smile when she's pleased with something and the most heartbreaking expression when sad... as she is now.


**Disclaimer: **I own nothing, Naoko Takeuchi owns all.

**Pairing: **Ami/Michiru, Michiru/Haruka

**Notes: **The title is from the song "Kaze no Shijin" from Sera Myu. Unbetaed. Short. I quite liked the feeling, so I share anyways. Enjoy!

**Summary: **Ami knows many things of Kaioh Michiru...

* * *

**The Sea Knows, Without Wind, Rain Wouldn't Fall**

* * *

Ami knows many things of Kaioh Michiru that Michiru-san doesn't know that Ami knows.

For example that Michiru-san likes to sing when she thinks herself alone. Little pieces of melody that Ami is convinced she's making up as she goes. She also knows that Michiru-san, just like Ami herself, can stay in the tub for hours on end without her skin getting wrinkled. She has seen Michiru-san get up from the pool after a four-hour-long swim, her skin as flawless and milky white as it was when she jumped in.

Ami knows that Michiru-san enjoys baking cookies with Hotaru-chan, seeing her substitute daughter getting covered in flour and her fingers sticky from the dough, and she's long ago figured out that Michiru-san finds it highly amusing to drag Setsuna-san out shopping.

Ami knows that Michiru-san gets hurt whenever Haruka-san flirts, be it with Minako-chan and Usagi or some nameless waitress at their café of the day. And even though Michiru-san always hides it skilfully behind a mask of cool humour, Ami sees the pain that lingers in the corner of her mouth as she smirks at the end of a teasing comment.

Ami also knows (though it's been a slow process of realisation) that Michiru has the most beautiful smile when she is pleased with something and the most pitiful expression when sad… as she is now.

"I think she would stop if you told her to," she says slowly, coming to a halt behind the aqua-haired woman who's wordlessly observing the waves surging back and forth, guided by the brisk wind of autumn. The breathing of the sea.

"Who?" Michiru-san asks, seemingly not surprised at Ami being there. "Haruka?"

There's hesitation. The fragile fragment of a second in which the blue eyes adopt a faraway expression, but when the second is over it has disappeared and Ami has to ask herself if it was ever there at all, because Michiru-san carries on with only coolness detectable in her voice.

"It's not in my place to limit her freedom…"

She doesn't look at Ami while saying this, continuing to watch the evening sky getting darker, reflected in the surface of the endless waters.

"Demo," Ami hears herself protesting. "Michiru-san, it's… it's hurting you."

Michiru-san turns around then, her hands gracefully pressed against the front of her dress to prevent the skirt from flying out of place. On her lips the ghost of a soundless chuckle can be seen.

"You have been watching me, Ami-chan."

"Gomen nasai!" Ami bows deeply, hiding her embarrassment. Straightening up again, she finds herself face to face with Michiru. The woman studies her intently, her eyes seemingly searching… for what, Ami can't be sure…

"Are you concerned about me?" Michiru's expression isn't unreadable, but her smile could as well be mocking as appreciative.

"Hai," Ami replies, the answer sounding more like an exhalation. With Michiru-san this close, it's hard breathing, almost as if Ami's drowning. Perhaps she is…

"That's sweet, but…" Michiru's smile is undoubtedly sympathetic this time; yet it doesn't reach her eyes. "You must understand…" She pauses as if she doesn't know what words to use next. When she carries on, it's with a sigh; a subtle indication of her finding her wording insufficient.

"Haruka is my destined one, Ami-chan." The wind makes Michiru's hair dance as she reaches out her hand, letting her fingers run down Ami's cheek. "Only with her can I outlive my full potential." Ami feels the warmth of a blush washing over her face at the touch, soft and gentle – like the kiss of a droplet of water. Cocking her head, her smile almost sincere this time, Michiru slowly draws away.

Shivering as she steps back, Ami watches Michiru-san heading for the yellow convertible parked near the road. Hearing the engine start and the spin of the wheels as it takes off, she turns her attention back to the same ocean as Michiru-san had been looking at minutes earlier.

Maybe Michiru-san is drowning as well?

In the blink of an eye, the wind slows down all around her until she feels as if she's been caught inside a vacuum, the calm causing the waves to move at a slower pace. The ocean's breath stills little by little along with the wind, until both of them have died out. Completely.

Ami's eyes widen.

She knows many things about Kaioh Michiru, does Mizuno Ami, but not until now did she understand.


End file.
